Story Of You
by Alexia.xx
Summary: Hanya kisah kamu yang menjadi kakak Boboiboy dan banyak kisah yang akan kamu lalui. WARN!BOYSLOVE!


"Boboiboy, cepat siap, jemput kakak kau tu" ucap seorang kakek, mari kita panggil Tok Aba.

"Aish Tok, kejap lah" jawab sang anak yang di panggil Boboiboy tadi

"Cepat lah, kakak kau tu baru first time kat sini" Tok Aba terus becakap "ha yelah yelah" sang cucu hanya bisa mengalah

Akhirnya Boboiboy pun siap untuk berangkat, "saye berangkat dulu Tok, Assalamualaikum" Boboiboy pun mencium tangan Tok Aba dan pergi ke stasiun Pulau Rintis "Waalaikumsalam, hati hati ye" teriak Tok Aba

10 menit kemudian~~~

Sebuah kereta pun berhenti di stasiun Pulau Rintis, seorang perempuan pun turun dari kereta tersebut.

"Ahhhh, akhirnya aku sampai juge dekat sini, tak sabar nye nak jumpe Atok" gumam kamu tersebut

Perempuan tersebut adalah kamu yang bernama (fullname) biasa di panggil (y/n)

Note!

[(fullname) = nama lengkap kamu]

[(y/n) = nama panggilan kamu]

"Mane budak Boboiboy ni, kate Atok die yang jemput aku kat sini" gerutu kamu

"Permisi"

Muncul sebuah suara, dan

"Eh alamak meletup, ishh budak ni, ngejutkan aku je" dengan latah kamu marah dengan seseorang yang berbicara tadi

"Maaf kak, tak sengaja, saye tengok macam tesesat aje" anak laki-laki itu pun berbicara lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Fang dengan rambut ungu dan berkacamata.

Kamu hanya bisa menghela nafas "oke, tak ape tapi wajah kau macam mirip 1 orang yang aku kenal lah" kamu pun coba berpikir "kakak nak saye bantu tak, kalau tak saye pergi" ucap Fang "eehhh, tolong lah, antar akak ke rumah Tok Aba" dengan cepat kamu menjawab

"Rumah Tok Aba? Akak siape nye Tok Aba?" tanya Fang "Tau tak?" kamu pun tanye balek "Tau, saye pun nak ke kedai Tok Aba, oke jom lah" Fang pun melupakan pertanyaan nya tadi

Akhirnya kalian berdua pun pergi berjalan menuju ke Kedai Tok Aba.

Skip~~

Akhirnya kalian berdua pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba, dan kamu pun melihat Tok Aba yang sedang membuat sesuatu, kamu berjalan cepat dan teriak

"ATOKKKKK" kamu pun berlari ke Tok Aba dan langsung memeluknya

"Cucu aku, Ya Allah, dah besar" Tok Aba pun balas memeluk kamu, kamu melepas pelukan dan mencium tangan Tok Aba "Assalamualaikum, hehe" kamu hanya bisa terkekeh "Waalaikumsalam" Tok Aba menjawab salam mu.

Fang hanya bingung melihat interaksi antara kamu dan Tok Aba "Ha Fang, sini lah, ngape bediri macam patung je" ucap kamu "eh, iye kak" Fang pun duduk disalah satu bangku "(y/n), mane Boboiboy?" tanye Tok Aba "Baru je (y/n) nak tanye tentang budak betuah tu"

"Aii, die tak jemput kau ke dekat stasiun?" tanye lagi sang Atok "mane ade, saye aje di antar same si Fang" jawab kamu "memang betuah punye budak" ucap Tok Aba.

"Emm, Tok boleh pesan Hot Chocolate 1" Fang yang sedari tadi diam pun langsung memesan salah satu menu yang Tok Aba jual. "Oh, okok, Atok sampai lupe kau ade kat sini, terime kasih dah antar cucu Atok, Ha, (y/n) pulak masuk kerumah, dekat lantai bawah ade kamar yang pintu de, atok dah kasih nama kau"

Tok Aba pun menunjuk rumah dia, dan membuat pesanan Fang "oh oke, saye ke Rumah dulu ye bye" setelah itu kamu pun langsung ke Rumah Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba, boleh tanye tak?" tanye Fang "Tanyelah" jawab Tok Aba "Seingat saye, Tok Aba bilang cucu Atok cume Boboiboy lah, itu siape Boboiboy?" tanye lagi Fang "Atok lupe nak kasih tau korang, kalau Boboiboy punye kakak, die tulah kakak Boboiboy, si (Fullname)" jawab Tok Aba "ohh, kakak ipar saye lah kot" Fang senyum tak jelas "iye lah tu" Atok memutar kedua bola matanya.

At your room.

"Akhirnya, siap pun aku unpacking barang barang aku, tinggal susun aje" gumam kamu, kamu pun langsung menyusun barang barang kamu sesuai di tempatnya.

15 menit kemudian~~

"Yeyy, dah siappp, woohoo" kamu pun bersorak kegirangan. "Ganti baju dulu lah, biar fresh" kamu bergumam.

Kamu pun mengganti baju dan setelah selesai, baju yang tadi kamu pakai, kamu taruh di tempat baju kotor. Dan itu kamu pun langsung pergi ke kedai Atok.

Kamu berjalan keluar rumah, dan melihat dikedai hanya Tok Aba saja. Kamu berjalan ke kedai Atok kamu, kamu sampai dan kamu pun langsung duduk di bangku.

"Ha Tok, budak Fang tu dah balek ke?" tanya kamu "ha'ah, Boboiboy panggil die, kate nye ade problem" jawab Tok Aba

"Problem ap-

"AKAKKKK"

 **TBC~~** **HALLO, AKU AUTHOR YANG BARU NERBITIN 1 KARYA, WKWKWK. HARAP MAKLUMI KALAU GA BAGUS YA**


End file.
